


Lines and Choirs

by fluffbird



Series: Post-Canon Spiritshipping Shenanigans [9]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, very short sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 23:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10372050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffbird/pseuds/fluffbird
Summary: Judai is trying his best to learn Swedish, but every now and then he'll mess up a word. Johan just finds it cute.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys sorry it's been so long. I've been kinda busy - I still am, that's why this is so short. Still, this wouldn't pop out of my head, so I wrote it. Probably not my best work, but I hope you'll like it anyway!

Judai really didn’t like standing in lines.

He especially didn’t like standing in lines that were long enough to stretch outside the building, leaving him trapped outside in the chill of an early spring morning. Even though he and Johan had gotten up extra early for the occasion the two had still been stuck outside for at least half an hour by now, and it didn’t look like they were going to get to the front anytime soon.

“ **I hate lines** ,” mumbled Judai, or at least that’s what he was trying to say. Since he was going to be living in Sweden for the foreseeable future he was attempting to learn the language, but from the slight chuckle Johan let out while hearing his words he was pretty sure he’d messed up. Returning to Japanese, he turned to his boyfriend and asked, “What did I say wrong this time?”

Johan snorted, a fond expression finding its way onto his face.

“Well, technically it was grammatically correct… I doubt you actually wanted to proclaim your hatred for choirs though,” he said, amusement clearly audible in his voice. “The word for ‘lines’, in this situation, is ‘köer’. You said ‘körer’, which means choirs.”

Judai rolled his eyes, but a smile formed on his lips.

“Alright, teach,” he said, his brown eyes fixed on Johan's green. Moments later, the two boys started laughing at the situation. To think that after all they’d been through, they would be standing here joking about things so simple as mixing up words.

They attracted the attention of quite a few people around them, but they didn’t care. They knew that what other people thought of them didn’t matter anyway.


End file.
